Prêt, feu, partez !
by Hazaazel
Summary: Deux OS kuroo/yamaguchi, avec plein de fluff et de trucs rigolos. UA université.


Bonjour bonjour ! Devinez qui essaie de poster de façon semi régulière après presque un an d'absence ? J'espère que ces petits textes vous plairont, je me suis beaucoup amusé à les écrire puis les traduire.

Cet OS fait partie d'une série inspirée d'un post par asian-otaku-diaries sur Tumblr

Yamaguchi est agenre dans cette fanfiction et utilise le pronom neutre ei.

* * *

— Eh bien eh bien ! Si c'est pas le serveur agaçant de Karasuno !

Quelqu'un – deux personnes, qu'est-ce qu'ei a fait pour mériter ça – se penchent par-dessus son épaule et Tadashi se croirait revenu au début du collège. Ou pire. Ce ne sont pas des harceleurs, ce qui est positif, ei ne veut pas avoir affaire à eux, mais aussi négatif, car Tsukki lui a appris à gérer les harceleurs. Et avec l'équipe qu'ei avait, interagir avec les gens normaux est devenu un concept distant.

Cela dit, cette situation est loin d'être normale, ce sont Oikawa et Ushijima derrière lui.

— Ne sois pas mesquin, Oikawa, le gronde Ushijima. Tu as regardé chacun des matchs de Karasuno, tu sais à quel point Yamaguchi s'est amélioré ces deux dernières années.

— Gâche pas mon plaisir, Ushiwaka !

Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que son premier jour à l'université devait se passer... Ei a déjà réussi à se faire remarquer par le passeur auquel Suga lui avait dit de faire attention, et le géant du volley qu'ils ont battu lors de sa première année. Tadashi a besoin d'une pause, c'est la récré après tout, et ei veut manger son déjeuner en paix. Les deux autres n'ont pas l'air de partager son point de vue et ils commencent même à s'asseoir à sa table – non non non, c'est une mauvaise idée, Tadashi doit réagir avant de se faire emporter dans leurs histoires. Peu importe ce que sont ces « histoires ».

Oikawa s'est mis à parler de marathon de films sur les aliens, Ushijima a commencé à lui expliquer le déroulement des entraînements. Ils doivent jouer dans l'équipe de volley-ball – bien évidemment que Passeur de Génie et Meilleur Joueur Adolescent sont dans l'équipe de volley-ball. Et dans la même équipe, maintenant. Wow.

— Euh, désolé, dit Tadashi en se levant précipitamment. J'avais déjà prévu de manger ailleurs ? Je – je dois vraiment y aller, à une autre fois !

Ushijima le salue d'un air plutôt détendu, rien à voir avec son regard noir d'il y a deux ans, et ça le rend assez attirant – _wow_ , Tadashi devrait vraiment arrêter d'avoir des épiphanies sur son orientation à tout bout de champ.

— Alors, c'est toi, le chat perdu que Tooru a menacé de ramener par la peau du coup la semaine dernière ?

Et lui, c'est Kuroo, surnommé par Tsukki « la personne la plus agaçante du monde » – Tadashi n'est pas d'accord. Sa présence le soulage, Kuroo étant quelqu'un que Tadashi connaît et fréquente. Tsukki n'a jamais été doué pour se faire des amis, mais Kuroo avait été insistant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il a même fini par parler à Tadashi, ce qui n'est pas rien.

Kuroo sourit comme un chat satisfait. Ei est légèrement en train de fondre, mais ei n'était pas très consistant à la base, donc il ne remarquera rien.

— Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici, Tadashi ! T'avais pas dit que tu venais à cette université, je t'aurais montré un peu l'endroit ! Comment ça va ?

Ah, voilà, maintenant, Kuroo se montre gentil. C'est quelque chose de commun chez lui, et qui fait battre le cœur de Tadashi avec – peu importe, de la peur, de l'espoir, de l'attraction platonique, Tadashi n'en a aucune idée. Mais Kuroo _est réellement_ gentil. Tadashi ne devrait pas angoisser en se disant que Kuroo dise qu'il ne devrait même pas s'inscrire aux sélections de l'équipe de volley, alors qu'ils se revoient pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines.

« Ne laisse pas tes insécurités prendre le pas », disait Tsukki, et ei le sait – mais ce n'est pas comme si Tsukki suivait ses propres conseils. Oh mon dieu, que fait Tsukki maintenant qu'ei n'est plus là ? Il ne parle sans doute pas aux gens de sa classe, ça c'est sûr, il travaille trop, peut-être, depuis qu'il a découvert qu'il pouvait le faire durant sa troisième année. Au moins, Hitoka est avec lui.

— Je crois que Tsukki ira bien, finit par répondre Tadashi.

— Euh, ok ? C'est pas vraiment à lui que je pensais et il est même pas là, mais c'est gentil à toi de t'inquiéter pour lui. Je pensais au volley, par contre ! T'as déjà rempli le formulaire ? Les sélections commencent demain, ce serait dommage que tu manques ta chance.

Tadashi est inscrit depuis une semaine, mais ei reste nerveux – et si ei n'était pas pris, et si ei échouait misérablement ? Après s'être battu pendant trois ans pour avoir sa place au sein d'une équipe de grandes perches et de génies, se faire ignorer ferait aussi mal que – que de se sentir inutile à nouveau alors qu'ei avait réussi à se débarrasser du doute constant de ses propres capacités. Peut-être que Kuroo est surpris de le voir dans une école dont l'équipe de volley est reconnue, et –

— Tadashi ? T'es tout pâle, s'inquiète Kuroo, ça te dit de marcher un peu ?

— Si ça te dérange pas, oui, j'aimerais bien, répond Tadashi.

— C'est moi qui ai demandé. Allez, je vais te montrer un peu le coin.

C'est pas bien, ça. Tadashi pensait avoir surmonté son anxiété, mais arriver dans une nouvelle école est de toute évidence trop pour lui – ei s'y habituera, s'habituera aux gens et aux cours et au fait que le campus à lui tout seul ait l'air d'une petite ville. Il y aura le volley, si ei arrive à entrer dans l'équipe. Et Kuroo, apparemment, qui continuera à lui parler même si ei ne joue plus. Et sans Tsukki pour le pousser à interagir avec lui. Non ?

« Bien évidemment qu'il te parlera toujours même si je ne suis pas là, il crushe totalement sur toi, au cas où t'avais pas remarqué, » avait ricané Tsukki. Ei devrait arrêter de se souvenir de conversations compromettantes au mauvais moment. Comme, par exemple, quand son crush est avec lui et pointe d'un air excité un banc sur lequel Bokuto et Akaashi se sont embrassés comme si c'était devenu un autel à l'amour. Ei devrait profiter de l'instant présent, et s'il s'agit de Kuroo lui parlant de façon mignonne d'un banc, trois brins d'herbe et un arbre, ainsi soit-il.

Kuroo lui sourit et oui, c'est sympa, et moins menaçant de marcher dans le campus avec quelqu'un qui connaît le chemin et laisse accidentellement sa main frôler celle de Tadashi comme si ei n'allait pas remarquer s'il le faisait cinq fois d'affilée. Cela fait une bonne distraction de ses pensées folles, et ei n'écoute pas grand-chose de ce que Kuroo dit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la résidence universitaire. Et zut, Tadashi a totalement oublié l'heure et Tsukki sera bientôt connecté sur skype, ei doit se dépêcher si ei veut pouvoir l'appeler.

— Merci de m'avoir accompagné, dit Tadashi, on se revoit aux sélections ?

— Ça te dit de manger avec moi demain midi ? Je pourrais te faire visiter les lieux, propose Kuroo. Ou, je sais pas, t'as déjà été à la bibli ? Y a un café sympa.

— C'est la troisième fois que tu me proposes de me faire faire une visite. Si j'étais pas au courant que tu flirtais comme une patate, j'y croirais presque.

— Eh, Tadashi, c'est méchant !

o o o

Tsukki fait semblant d'avoir l'air fier quand Tadashi lui dit avoir été sarcastique avec Kuroo. Ei découvre cependant que ses prouesses ne sont rien comparé à celles Oikawa, qui a réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à la place de vice-capitaine à coup de remarques acides, et qui observe maintenant avec jubilation les nouveaux venus enchaîner les smashs. Trop de jubilation, répondrait Tadashi si on lui posait la question, mais personne ne le fait, alors il attend avec les autres centraux, pendant que les joueurs de l'équipe regardent les sélections de l'autre côté du gymnase.

Ils se moquent de toi, lui murmure une petite voix, mais ei l'ignore – ce n'est pas elle qu'ei doit écouter maintenant, ou jamais, à vrai dire. Ses mains sont moites, le bruit de sa respiration résonne dans ses oreilles, sa poitrine se serre, et s'il ne se connaissait pas mieux, Tadashi craindrait une crise de panique. Ce n'est pas le cas – ses jambes brûlent de bouger et sauter, ses mains se souviennent parfaitement de la forme de la balle, tout son entraînement va enfin servir à quelque chose – on souffle sur son épaule et ei sursaute.

— Wow, du calme, c'est moi ! s'exclame Kuroo.

Comme si ça allait le calmer. Ça marche un peu, à vrai dire, le sourire de Kuroo est quelque chose qu'ei connaît et sait gérer. Souvent en l'ignorant, ou en rougissant, mais bon.

— On s'est entraîné ensemble, et t'as bien bossé avec la crevette, ça devrait aller, dit Kuroo.

Oui, Tadashi devrait s'en sortir, et très bien, même. Karasuno s'est retrouvé deux fois aux nationales pendant qu'il y jouait, la plupart des gens ici ne peuvent pas en dire autant, et ei ressent un élan de fierté.

Les sélections de bloqueurs passent en un coup de vent. Ei mesure plus de 1 mètre 80 maintenant, et ça aide beaucoup – pas étonnant que Tsukki ait pensé qu'il n'aurait aucun effort à faire, ayant toujours été une grande frite. Ei a amélioré ses réflexes et son timing avec Ukai, et après le sourire d'approbation d'Oikawa, toutes les balles qu'ei s'est prises dans la tête semblent valoir le coup.

Kuroo lève les pouces de façon ridicule depuis la ligne de touche, et envoie des sms en rafale – à Tsukki, probablement, il doit être la seule personne que ça intéresse. Ei sourit, ça fait plaisir que quelqu'un l'encourage.

Les essais pour la réception s'avèrent plus difficiles, mais ei a déjà rattrapé le service d'Oikawa une fois, celui de Kageyama plusieurs, et ça met les choses en perspective. Il est vrai que Karasuno manquait de défenseurs solides lors de sa première année, mais ils s'en étaient occupé, et Tadashi se sent – à l'aise ? Étrangement calme, au moins, comme s'il s'agissait juste d'une autre séance d'entraînement et que le musique des balles de volley qui rebondissent sur le sol était la bande-son de sa vie. Ce serait plutôt cool.

— Ok, y a-t-il des serveurs parmi vous ? demande Oikawa.

Ooooh mon dieu, ça y est, c'est son tour. Les sélections sont presque terminées maintenant et la plupart des joueurs vont le regarder – oh non, et si ei échouait ? « Plus il y a de gens qui regardent, plus il y a de gens qui te voient réussir un service, » dirait Tsukki, et il lui donnerait une accolade. Une fois Kuroo était venu et il avait applaudi avec Saeko – ça avait fait beaucoup de bruit. Ei s'en souvient avec un sourire. Kuroo lève à nouveau les pouces, et oui, Tadashi s'est entraîné, ei peut le faire.

Dix services d'affilée et aucun n'a été réceptionné. Oikawa a l'air agacé jusqu'à ce qu'Ushijima lui rappelle qu'ils sont dans la même équipe maintenant – son expression devient dangereuse. Tadashi n'est pas certain que ça soit une bonne chose, mais il y réfléchira plus tard. Kuroo vient de sauter devant Oikawa de façon si ridicule qu'ei regrette ne pas pouvoir le prendre en photo. Pour Kenma et Tsukki, bien sûr, qui riraient de son sourire idiot.

— Je t'avais dit qu'ei était le meilleur, Tooru ! s'exclame Kuroo. Ei est… Gucci.

— Tetsu-chan, oh mon dieu, tu fais grave pitié.

Ils commencent à se disputer à propos de marques de voiture, on dirait, pendant que le capitaine dit à Tadashi qu'ei sera sans doute pris, même s'il ne peut rien affirmer pour le moment. Kuroo se dirige vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, mais Tadashi n'a probablement pas l'air mieux. Son sourire aussi monte jusqu'à ses oreilles.

* * *

\- Kuroo pense que Gucci est une marque de voiture. Oikawa est mort de l'intérieur

\- Yamaguchi et Kenma n'aiment pas trop se voir en vrai, parce que Yamaguchi est trop stressé pour arrêter de parler et Kenma préfère quand c'est calme, mais ils parlent beaucoup par sms, donc ils finissent par devenir amis !

\- La plus longue conversation qu'ils aient eue portait sur le dossier de Photos Moches de Kuroo que Kenma tient de façon plus ou moins secrète avec l'équipe de Nekoma (et surtout Yaku, ne vous y trompez pas). Ça a commencé par « Moquons nous de Kuroo, quel idiot » et ça s'est terminé avec Yamaguchi les yeux en cœur. Kenma s'est dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, finalement. Yamaguchi a utilisé une image de Kuroo endormi, bavant sur son oreiller, comme fond d'écran, jusqu'à ce que Tsukishima s'en rende compte et rigole tellement fort que ses lunettes sont tombées par terre (maintenant, c'est sa photo de contact)

\- Yamaguchi et Ushijima deviennent amis, un peu comme Sousuke et Ai dans Free !

\- J'aime bien l'idée de Yamaguchi dans une université avec une très bonne équipe de volley, ei le mérite (Kageyama et Hinata sont dans une autre bonne université pour le volley où est Iwaizumi ils et sont très excités à l'idée de jouer les matchs inter-université !)

\- Yahaba est dans cette université, mais quand iel a vu Oikawa, iel a gémi, quitté les sélections, et iel joue maintenant avec l'équipe de quartier. Oikawa a essayé de ne pas se sentir offensé. Hanamaki et Matsukawa ont copié collé chacun de ses sms plaintifs dans le chat commun de Seijou. Kunimi a ri pendant une demi heure

\- Bokuto aussi est dans cette université (oui je sais ils y sont tous, c'est LA bonne université de volley), mais pendant les sélections, il était avec Akaashi (ei est dans une autre université, du coup ils essaient de se voir autant que possible pendant leur temps libre). Oikawa n'est pas certain d'aimer Bokuto jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'entraînent tellement longtemps qu'ils s'endorment dans les vestiaires (Iwaizumi les engueule pendant des jours, Kuroo se fout de leur gueule, Akaashi en a marre de leur merde) (Ushijima est triste de ne pas avoir été invité)

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire si ça vous a plu. A toutes !


End file.
